


My Sunshine

by LauLilly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Claude being adorable, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: You walk Into May's room, expecting to see the 2 year old still crying,Instead, you walk In on father-daughter bonding.





	My Sunshine

You were washing the dishes, humming as you did before you heard you heard May, your daughter crying.

You stop what you're doing, drying your hands and grabbing her baby bottle,

You walk to the room you and your husband shared, you expected to see May still crying,

Except...She wasn't, she was asleep within Claude's arms as he was singing to her.

You made sure not to make a single noise so your husband wouldn't hear you,

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you-"_

You took one step Into the room, and Claude Immediately turned to you, golden eyes looking Into your E/C ones,

"I see that she quieted down, looks like she loves her father."

You smiled softly at your husband,

You were the only one who could make his heart melt,

He put an arm around your waist, while the other was holding May.

"I love you both."

He kissed your forehead.

_He couldn't be happier. _

Fin~


End file.
